narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshiko Hanamura
Yoshiko „Yo“ Hanamura (花村ヨシコ'', Hanamura Yoshiko'') is a Genin from Konoha and the eldest daughter of the Hanamura family. She is a member of Team 14 together with her former classmates Kouki Nashiouji and Taiki Dokuro. Background Yoshiko was born as the eldest daughter of Takeru Hanamura and Haruka Hanamura (nee Kaiba) and later on the older sister of four younger siblings. She lived a happy and quite normal life, at least as normal as it can be for the child of ninjas. From an early age on, she loved to run around and showing her strength. Since the day her first sibling has been announced to be born she swore to protect all the little ones that would come after her in order to keep the happiness within her family. Yoshiko enrolled to the academy at the age of six. As soon as she mastered her first Jutsu she showed it to her family and tried to teach it to her siblings, failing miserablely at the very first try. She was an average student with most of her talent in Taijutsu which she showed to a notorious degree for beating up her training partners. During her academy time she was friends with some girls, Suzu Kuro and an acquaintance to Kouki Nashiouji. She graduated at the age of 12 and became a member of Team 14 under the lead of Yoshio Hiroto. Personality Most people who get to know her remark how her name does not fit to her character as she is a loud and sometimes troublesome but happy girl. If she is ready for something she clutches her fist and rises it up into the sky yelling something energetic, showing that she is motivated to do whatever is coming – sometimes even when she does not know what is coming at all and then regrets her outburst. As hot headed as Yoshiko is most of the time she acts before thinking and tends to do so even more when people she cares about are in danger. That is why she will do everything she can to protect her family and friends. Aside from her hot blooded personality she can be quite arrogant about her skill (or lack thereof) and is a bit to proud to be a real ninja. Sometimes ignoring the orders of her master, because she thinks she knows it better afterward learning that she did not in fact. Living within a big family and being the oldest child Yoshiko cares deeply for her younger siblings well-being. She is often seen playing with them or reading stories to them, enjoying the time she has with them quite a lot. Between Part I and Part II Yoshiko lost quite some of her happy nature and distanced herself from others. She still believes she has to save and help everyone in need but does not see her role as a ninja as anything special anymore. Appearance Part I: Yoshiko has short black-grayish hair for a girl, but still long bangs which hides most of her head protector and light-violet eyes. She wears a simple black and long shirt under her bright green and open jacket. Black shorts and a Kunai holder is seen on her right leg. Part II: Yoshiko's hair is a bit longer than it was before and she replaced her head protector with a hybrid-cap. She also replaced her black shirt and green jacket with more traditional yet asymmetrical greenish clothing and ninja fish net. However, she still wears a pair of black short pants. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Part I Graduation and meeting with Team 14 Yoshiko was first seen during her graduation test fangirling over her help teacher Ibiki, because she heard about his torture methods because of her father. She did not even ask why her academy teacher was not coming at all. Ibiki told her to perform a Henge no Justu into one of her classmates: Taiki Dokuro. Yoshiko, who was bad at tranforming into boys, was relieved – Taiki was feminine enough for her lacking skills, however: Ibiki did not trust what he saw in front of him. Yoshiko looked to girlish for him, explaining her that she failed the test. Not giving up Yoshiko got the chance to transform into Kouki – the result was hideous. She looked like a female Kouki but still she did not want to give up, convincing Ibiki to follow her to Taiki's test, showing him that she did the right thing. After some talking to Anko Taiki was allowed to do the real test while Yoshiko further tried to convince Ibiki with arguments that he had let her pass if he accepted that Taiki looked that way he did and not tried another test. After all her attempts failed Anko, with a good amount of humor, tried to help Yoshiko. Seeing as both of them lied to the young children about the real tests. Later on Yoshiko met with her team – Team 14. Her classmates Taiki and Kouki were part of it under the Jonin Yoshio Hiroto. He told them to meet him the next day again after explaining a few things to them while giving Yoshiko her undesired nickname “Yo”. Trying to plan something the three Genin promised each other to come an hour earlier than told by their master. When meeting each other the next day the team hardly came into the plan making because of some funny stuff and a surprising comment of Taiki. The boy told Kouki and Yoshiko that he is not sure about being a ninja and that he wishes to do something where he would not hurt anybody. Before the two could say anything about it Yoshio appeared and began to test their skills in order to see how good these kids were in action. Without a real plan Yoshiko tried to attack her new master with some weapons and even a very short hand-to-hand combat happend in which Yoshio was just playing around with her in order to see her skills. In the end Yoshio explained a few things to them and criticized Taiki's cowardly behavior, however, both of his teammates told the master that Taiki was just afraid of hurting his friends because they could not finish their plan at all. After passing the Yoshio's test thanks to Kouki and Yoshiko, the three decided to eat something to celebrate their achievement. Taiki, still being sad about his weak behavior, did not really want to but was kind of forced into that dinner with his friends. Ironically was this Team 14 first time meeting with Naruto who was also celebrating that he somehow passed Kakashi's test. After seeing him Team 14 wanted to leave but Teuchi called for his daughter. She asked the three what kind of Ramen they wish to eat while escorting them back to the shop. Feeling unwell because of Naruto's presence Yoshiko tried to leave without any chance of success, so that she and Kouki ordered some Ramen while Taiki simply said “yes” to the first Ramen Ayame named. While eating a conversation with Naruto started and in the end Yoshiko began to wonder why people hated this boy so much. First “big” mission in the cold north A few weeks and missions later Team 14 – aside from Taiki – wanted some other kind of missions. After some meddling of Taiki's mother, who had started a loud argument, the team was assigned to a C-Rang Mission. They should deliver a box of medicine to some rich woman and her ill child. Yoshiko was not happy about that. She had hoped for something more “real” as she put it, but nonetheless was astonished by the deed of Taiki's mother, wishing for herself that her parents got the courage to do something like that, without knowing about Taiki's and his mother's relationship. After explaining the mission in detail Yoshio send his students home, where Yoshiko read a book to her younger siblings while thinking that it will be sad to leave them for a a week or longer. The mission started with introduction of a friend, Kei, of Yoshio. A young Chunin who was good at finding ways through mountains and places with bad orientation. After some resting near the snowy mountains Yoshio told his students what he heard from some guests. The maid did not tell them everything – not only the child was ill but a whole village which they had to cross in order to arrive at their location. A few days later they arrived at the village. Not expecting whereby they were confronted: Some houses were burning, crying children and some ill people who fled form their dwellings. Yoshio told his students to wait while he and Kei were try to get some more information. His students could not believe what Yoshio just said. It was not said directly but it still was clear: He commanded them to stay put and ignore the suffering people. It was not just not a part of their mission but also and most likely something their client's master did. A short argument later, Yoshio and Kei left and so did Yoshiko and Kouki, who heard the voice of a child. Taiki called at them but Yoshiko ignored him and run right into the burning house. There she called for the child, searching for him and nearly dieing, as she finally found the boy, who could not free himself. While trying to help him, the house started collapsing, plus Yoshio felt how the smoke was turning her senseless. In the end she could not do a thing for the poor kid and was rescued by Kouki. It took some time until Yoshiko back to her senses. She was filled in about the punishment. At last they got to the estate where gave the box of medicine to her rightful owner: Ran Ojima. Thankful as she was, she offered the team to stay for the night. Later on Yoshiko and Kouki began to argue. They could not accept that the village should die in order to protect just these few people from a spreading disease. During that night Yoshiko and Kouki planned to steal the medicine, because there was more than one person would need, waking Taiki and hoping for his help. They knew that their master and Kei would not help them and so planned. Taiki declinded. Ignoring the white haired boy and telling him to go to sleep again if he wanted to be save from any trouble, they vanished performing some Henge no Justu. Successfully stealing the medicine, Yoshiko and and Kouki travelled back to the village (with some excurses, because they were not exactly good at finding a way without Kei's help). Giving the cure to ill, both of the kids felt like heroes - however, it didn't take long and suddenly Kouki started to feel ill himself. Immediately Yoshiko started to ask for help, but no one wanted to help, as the villagers knew the children were ninjas and soon someone had to find out about what they did. The villagers wanted to use them as their fall guys. Realizing that she could not find help there, Yoshiko took Kouki with her, she wanted to go back. It wasn't long after when they were seen by missing nin, who attacked them and then took them hostages into his hidden base. There he started to question Yoshiko, explaining her, that every wrong move would have consequences for Kouki, as he wasn't just stronger than them, he also had the cure to disease, for reasons unknown to Yoshiko. It seemed like an eternity until they were helped. Kei came arcross them, failing to assassinate the missing nin, because Yoshiko saw him and through her the ninja did, too. As Kei fought, Yoshio arrvied and ended that battle within a few hits, commanding Yoshiko to report everything while he told her that he lied to the client in order to protect them and the village some trouble. Team 14 returned home to Konoha, as soon as the next day began – still having an unconscious Kouki with them. The mission was later on stated to be “successful”. Clearing doubts/Chunin Exam It wasn't long after returning home, that Yoshiko explained to Taiki what happened, while visiting the hospital together with him, telling the boy also not to talk to anybody else about what happened during their mission. Neither of them knew how, but their master seemed to have found a solution, one not even Kei dared to talk about when asking him, as Yoshio seemed to have much more work lately. The two Genin often tried to look after their still unconscious friend, even meeting Kouki's father Koga there for the first time. Feeling guilty about what had happened to him, Yo visited Kouki alone once, sitting next to him and telling the unconscious boy, how she was at fault. After a few days had passed Kouki awoke, asking for his mother's whereabouts as she was not there. Angrily questioning his father, Koga stated one single thing about her absence: That she was the spy of another village. Not believing his father, Kouki left. His friends wanted to go after him, but Koga stopped them, begging them not to talk to anybody about that and leave Kouki alone for a while. As the days passed, Yoshiko visited Kouki again, not finding him at his room. Asking around, she found out that he was on the roof. There Yoshiko saw him with Suzu, overhearing their conversation, hearing Suzu saying that she cared for him like a wife for her husband, after that Yo left. A few weeks passed and normality returned more or less. Kei trained the team under the order of Yoshio as he was still working his ass off. The Chunin was reporting to them that Yoshio thought about the Chunin Exam, despite their failings at that one mission. Within seconds Taiki saw how everyone was positive about that, so that they were registered. During the wait for the first test, Yo and the others met some other ninja of their former class and spoke to them a bit. It was interrupted when Kabuto started to explain a few things about other ninjas to Naruto. Then the first exam began. At first Yo was at panic, not knowing how to answer such questions, then becoming aware of the true nature of that test. After passing the first stage of the exam, Yo began to "train" her siblings when she was not training herself. Starting the second phase in a high mood and hoping to continue Team 14 fight for their second scroll. However, in the end they were out of time, hunting down another team who's scroll they had stolen before but then ended up losing again. Invasion of Konoha Team 14 was visiting the arena matches, where Yo became quite impressed by Temari's skill, wishing to fight her one day. As soon as the attack of the village began and Yo was awoken by Taiki, who filled her an Kouki in about what happened. They should try to help those who cannot fight for themselves. Only thinking about her family now, Yo was running towards her home, not listing to her teammates anymore. As soon as Yo saw her house she stopped running. It was half-destroyed. Whereas she hesitated, Kouki caught up to her, ordering her to wait. Yo waited as she was told, hoping that Kouki was wrong, while looking at her half-destroyed home. It seemed like hours were passing, despite being it only a few moments at all, until Kouki returned to her, shaking his head and telling her that they all were dead. Yo was speechless, then in denial and suddenly she went by right in front of Kouki. She wanted him to be wrong, so she had to look herself and saw what she should not see: All of them were ripped apart, there was no way that they could still be alive. Over the shock of losing her whole family Yoshiko passed out crying and shouting. Despite it being a few days later at Third Hokage's funeral, Yoshiko was nowhere to be seen. After awaking from her shock she left the hospital and returned to her demolished home, not leaving it, not even for the funeral – neither the one of her own family. Yoshiko stayed at home for a long, long time, ignoring Kouki, who tried to help her, only accepting the food he let in front of her doorstep. As the time passed Kouki broke into her house, saying that he had enough of it, that no one seemed to care or had the time to care for her. Their master was on missions and Taiki was trying to stabilize the newfound relationship with his mother, so that Kouki didn't want him to see a suffering friend. Arguing for days Kouki somehow convinced Yo to come and live with him and his father, as long as she needed it. Moving to Kouki's place Yo still felt terrible about everything yet did not try to change much, still not being in the mood to be ashamed of letting herself go and go out of shape like that. However, gradually, after meeting and talking to Kouki's father, Koga, Yo started to feel better with each passing day, having finally found a person who, she thought, really understood her. (Rest will be added later on) Part II (Rest will be added later on) Trivia * Yoshiko's first name meaning is “good child” as in “kind” while her undesired nickname's meaning is “sunshine”. Her name mirrors the happiness she finds within her family despite being a rather blunt person. Her last name means “rough flower” * Yoshiko's hobby is fighting and to read stories to her younger siblings * Yoshiko's favorite food is everything that is spicy * Last favorite food: bitter meals and everything Kaori tries to cook * She wishes to battle Kouki in a real fight and not just training sessions, also a match against Temari, as Yoshiko was really impressed by her skills * During Part I her favorite phrase is “I'm an ninja, so I can do it!”. As of Part II “I'm just a ninja, no more, no less.” * The head protector she wears in Part II is made from a sketch of Kaori * During her period of mourning Yoshiko lost two whole point in her stats whereas she gains ca. 10kg without growing much. After that she is training much more to become her old self again Quotes: (To Yoshio, after renaming her) “Yo... but...” (To Kouki about Taiki) “I don't believe he meant the same melons as we did.” (To Haruka) “Don't worry, Mama! I can do it, after all I AM a ninja, now!” (To Taiki) “Hey, I am not angry with you. Just speak up, okay?” (To Yoshio) “Master.... I... I am... I am really sorry. But... I could not ignore them... and... and... I would do it again, if I can somehow save someone!” (To Taiki) "As a big sis I have many... uh, things to do... like... leaving now... 'cause I have to... uh, help my sisters and brother to do... stuff... important stuff... 'kay?" (To Suzu) “Aren't you a bit too naïve?” (To Team 14) “Both of you are like brothers to me whereas master Yoshio is some kind of drunken and without reason angry seeming uncle and... uh, Kei is just Kei, the other uncle.” (About her family) “They are what I wish to protect, so don't dare to mock them or eat my fist!” (To an enemy) "My sword is bigger than yours!" (To Kei) "No... that cannot...! Not him, too! Are you... are you really sure about that?! Answer me!" (To Kyoshi) "I swear that I will protect you with my life. No one will lay a finger on you. With me you're safe." Reference Aside from the self-drawn things there are several bases between them to which I'm thankful for the poses I could not draw myself: http://www.deviantart.com/morelikethis/118903296#/d2rtqa3 http://piku-seru.deviantart.com/art/Base-I-208929211 http://darkest-oftimes.deviantart.com/art/Cry-Base-157707394 http://shinanaevangelian1.deviantart.com/art/Wounded-Naruto-Girl-Base-297347876 As well as to every person who helps me to correct my mistakes (sorry, English isn't my first language xD) Category:DRAFT